guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deactivating R.O.X.
Overview Summary #Speak with Salma in the Temple of the Ages. #Defend Princess Salma. She must survive. #Deactivate R.O.X. and eliminate his forces. #Extract R.O.X.'s Power Crystal. Obtained from :Image of Zinn in Golem Tutorial Simulation Requirements :Obtained Zinn's Task Dialogue Quest Log :"'Master' R.O.X. marches on the Temple of the Ages with his army. The golem is programmed to assassinate Princess Salma, the future Queen of Kryta. Zinn, the accidental creator of this killer golem, requested you warn Salma, deactivate R.O.X., and retrieve its power crystal. Head to the Temple of the Ages and prepare the acolytes for battle." Acceptance Dialogue Salma: ! Isn't it uncanny how champions always seem to appear in my hour of need? Scouts have brought word of an unnatural army of constructs... metal given life by magic... headed this way. They say the creatures destroy everything in their path. There's still time to organize our defenses here... but not much. I know with your help, we shall survive this! Will you lend us your aid? ::Accept: "What can be made, can be unmade. Onward to battle!" ::Reject: "Rampaging death machines? Good luck with that!" Intermediate Dialogue Salma: We don't have much time... but we do have one advantage. The gods are on our side! Ask the monks and acolytes in the temple to offer up prayers to the gods, so we may receive their blessings. The gods will channel their blessing through the pious. So as more people pray at a statue, the stronger that god's blessing will become. I leave it to you to decide who to send where, but act quickly. Our foes approach! R.O.X.: *...TAR-GET-ING...* *TAR-GET AC-QUIR-ED, I-DENT-I-TY: SALMA, DIR-ECT-IVE...* *...TER-MI-NATE!...* Reward Dialogue :R.O.X. appears fully deactivated. You reach out and open up his control panel. Inside lies the golem's power crystal. It emits a strange buzzing sound and vibrates erratically, almost as if something is trying to escape. This is the object Zinn requires. You only need to reach out and take it. Walkthrough You will find R.O.X. from a quest given in the Temple of the Ages. After speaking to Salma, you enter into a mini-mission to defend the Temple of the Ages. Before the mini-mission starts you are given the opportunity to have the acolytes of the temple pray for your team: depending on which god(s) you tell them to pray to, they will provide you with one or more of the following blessings: *"Pray to Balthazar, for strength!" ** Battle Fervor *"Pray to Dwayna, for protection!" ** Cloak of Faith *"Pray to Grenth, for power!" ** Dark Aura *"Pray to Lyssa, for inspiration!" ** Chaotic Power *"Pray to Melandru, for vitality!" ** Strength of the Oak The time counts down to zero, and waves of level 20 Golems come crashing down, until R.O.X shows up in the last wave. R.O.X. must be defeated to complete the mini-mission. After sufficient damage, R.O.X will deactivate and you have the option to pull its power crystal. Collect all of your drops prior to removing it since this will start a 15 second rezone timer (and you only get the "Accept All" window for drops that were immediately adjacent to you when you rezone). Category:Prophecies quests Category:Difficulty Master Quests